Family Reunion
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Yukino and Sorano's parents are alive and coming over for a visit. Yukino is not happy. How will this play out? Trust me, this is not as happy as the title of this fanfiction implies.
1. Chapter 1

Family Reunion

It was an average day in Fiore. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Fairy Tail was causing unbelievable amounts of destruction. Yukino was sitting in her apartment reading a book. Her boyfriend, Rogue and his pet Exceed, Frosch, were out on a mission, leaving her alone. She had been much happier these days. Why? She had finally been able to find her sister, Sorano, after all the years she had spent looking for her. It was a shock when she discovered that she used to be in a dark guild and a fugitive from the law, but they were happy to see each other again.

Pulling Yukino out of her thoughts, the doorbell rang. She got up from her chair to see who it was, and on the other side of the door was her big sister, Sorano. "Sorano-nee! What are you doing here?" Yukino asked while pulling her sister into a hug. Sorano returned the hug before getting out of it and telling Yukino "I have some good news, Yukino, and I wanted to tell you personally," Sorano said as Yukino led her to the living room.

Once they both sat down, Yukino sat next to her sister. "So, what's the good news?" Yukino asked, while also curious of what this news could possibly be. "Well, I got in contact with some of the people fro our old village," Sorano began, followed by a nod from Yukino, showing that she was paying attention to her sister. "So, they said they our parents are alive. They somehow survived their attack, and I got into contact with them. They said they want to see us, and they're coming tomorrow to see us!" Sorano said excited.

Yukino, however, was not excited. Her face only showed surprise, but inside, she was angry. Angry at the thought of seeing her parents again, angry at Sorano for inviting them to see her, and angry after flashbacks came into her mind showing all the abuse and horrible things those two had done to her. "That wasn't good news, Sorano. That's terrible news. How could you try and bring these horrible people back into my life," Yukino said quietly.

Sorano was shocked by her answer, as she knew Yukino never liked to hold grudges, but then again, that may be why she never went back to Sabertooth. "Yukino, they can't wait to see us. They want to be a part of our lives again. Aren't you happy about that?" Sorano asked. "When they were apart of my life, they made me miserable and made me feel like everything that happened to them was my fault," Yukino sad with venom dripping from her voice. "They said that they felt awful about the way they treated you, and want to make it up to you," Sorano said in an attempt to comfort her sister.

"Do they have time travel magic?" Yukino asked. "No. They're not magic users. You know that," Sorano answered, confused by the question. "Well then they won't be able to make it up to me," Yukino said while crossing her arms. "My decision is final, I'm not going to have anything to do with those people," Yukino said as she tried to leave the living room. "Yuki-chan, please. This is really important me, and I know you think they can't change, but I promise that if they try anything, I'll have your back just like when we were kids. But, I wouldn't worry about that, though. They sounded genuine in their want to have a good relationship with you. So, will you please come with me," Sorano said, hoping for Yukino to change her mind.

Yukino put her head down to show Sorano that she was thinking. On the one hand, she didn't want to see those people she called her parents. They made her into the shy and insecure person she used to be due to all their bullying, and Sorano was the only one in that family who even cared about her. On the other hand, Sorano meant so much to her, that she would do anything for Sorano. Plus, she knew that Sorano would never take her into a situation if she knew that Yukino would get hurt.

Yukino let out a long sigh. "Alright, Sorano-nee, I'll go. But not for those wastes of human life. I'm going to make you happy like you've made me happy these past months," Yukino said with a soft smile. Sorano went over and hugged Yukino before proclaiming "This is going to be great". Yukino was having thoughts that were the exact opposite of that, however; "This is going to suck".


	2. Chapter 2

Family Reunion (Chapter 2)

 **The next day…**

Yukino and Sorano were waiting for their parents at the train station. Yukino was only doing this for her sister, and had no interest in meeting her parents, so she was just sitting back on the bench while Sorano was standing near the train tracks waiting for their parents. Then, the train stopped, and all the passengers got out of the train, but two caught Sorano's eye.

One had short and spiky hair, glasses, and was slightly overweight, and the other person was a thin woman with bleach blonde hair. The short man was wearing something resembling a lab coat, while the woman was wearing a long blue sundress. Sorano walked up to the both of them, and hugged them. "Hi Mom, hi Dad," Sorano said while she was hugging them. "Hello hun, how is everything?" her mother asked. "Good, me and Yukino are doing great," Sorano answered.

"Well, where is Yukino?" her dad asked while looking around. "Oh, she's over by the benches," Sorano said while pointing them to Yukino. Her dad went up to her first. "Hello, Yuki-chan," her dad said expecting a hug. Yukino just pushed him away with just enough force to keep him at a respectable distance. "Don't call me that! Call me Yukino!" Yukino hissed as her father looked on with a hurt expression. Her mother tried to go up to her as well, but Yukino walked off and stood next to Sorano.

"Yuki-chan…are you…still mad at us?" Yukino's dad asked with a very worried expression on his face as if he didn't know the answer. "I told you not to call me that! Sorano-nee can call me that, but never you two! And hell yes, I'm still pissed at you two pieces of dog shit!" Yukino hissed with more anger in her voice than before. Her parents backed away in fear, but Sorano decided to intervene. "OK, let's get away from the train station, and we can talk about this without any violence," Sorano said by holding Yukino back.

Her parents seemed to agree with this idea and allowed Sorano to lead them out of the train station, and to an open field that was near Yukino's apartment. "Oh no! They are not going anywhere near my apartment. I don't need them ruining everything in my house just like they did when I was a child!" Yukino shouted angrily when she found out that they were approaching her house. "Yukino, it's not like they're going to burn it down. Trust me, I'll make sure they won't do anything," Sorano said trying to make her sister at least agreeable with the decision.

"Look, we don't want to impose…" their mother said in a nervous manner. "See, they don't want to come into my house. So, they can stay at a hotel or in the woods," Yukino said before Sorano smacked her lightly in the back of the head to make her stop. "It won't be any trouble at all. Come in, and we can have some tea," Sorano said as she opened the door to Yukino's apartment with her own key, and led her parents inside before heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

When her parents went inside, they looked around the house and noticed a picture Yukino took with Rouge and were interested. "Yukino, who is this man? He looks dangerous," her mother asked. "My boyfriend, Rouge," Yukino answered simply, trying to keep any conversation with her and her parents to an absolute minimum. "Really? He looks like some sort of serial killer," her dad said while still looking at the picture. Yukino was about to say something really harsh, when Sorano came back from the kitchen with some tea.

"Who wants some tea?" Sorano said as she set the tray with tea, cookies, and sugar don on the table in the living room. Sorano, Yukino, and their parents than began talking over some tea about what they had been doing ever since the Zeref-worshipper attack. Yukino, however, unless she was talking to Sorano, only offered up one word answers, and tried not to initiate any conversations with her parents. Eventually, her mother got fed up with it and decided to speak up.

"Yukino, we know we haven't been the kindest people to you, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be so rude!" her mother told her in a stern voice. Yukino then got angry. "OK! That's it! All bets are off! I can be rude to you if I want. Last I checked, you were the ones who tried to abandon me in a forest, drown me, and gave me Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy just so you can get attention like some little brats and you think you have the right to tell me off for not wanting to be around you?" Yukino shouted at them. Sorano was shocked at what Yukino had just said. She never knew any of this, as she assumed that they were all just accidents, like her parents had told her. Now that she had a different perspective, she was angry at her parents too.

"Is all that stuff Yukino just said true?" Sorano said in a quiet, but venomous voice. Sorano's parents were well aware of Sorano's criminal past as Angel of the Oracion Sies, and were scared, but tried to keep calm. "Y…y…yes, it's true. All of it," her father said simply. Before either Sorano or Yukino can say or do anything, their father held up a hand. "But, after the attack, me and you're mother have come to regret our actions against you, Yukino," her father said.

"That's right. While the two of you were gone doing your own thing, we did some soul searching, and tried to find ourselves. We did a lot of traveling and we realized that we weren't good people. We hate the people that we were. We tried to make everyone around us miserable just to make us feel better. We had no idea that we were hurting anyone," their mother said as tears started to gather in her eyes. "We're sorry about everything. If we knew that our family might be split apart like this, we would never have done any of the things we did. Can you ever forgive us?" their father finished, before both their parents looked at them in anticipation. Sorano and Yukino looked at each other and didn't now what to say.

 **Should Yukino and Sorano forgive their parents for all that has happened to Yukino and the lies they told to Sorano? You decide! In the comments, tell me whether or not Yukino and Sorano should forgive them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Family Reunion (Chapter 3)

 **Just an FYI for those who didn't know; Munchausen Syndrome is when you make yourself sick in order to gain some sort of attention. Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy is when you make a child sick in order to gain some sort of attention.**

Yukino and Sorano just sat there, not knowing what to say next. Their parents had not only just confessed to abusing Yukino in the past, but also asked for forgiveness, claiming that it will never happen again. Yukino, up until recently had been kind of naïve, believing in things that were never there to begin with. This almost caused her to join Sabertooth again, but luckily, her common sense prevented it.

Her common sense also told her that her parents were lying. This had happened before; every time a neighbor had come to one of them to express a concern about the way they treated Yukino or outright accused then of hurting her, they always acted like angels in front of those people to assure them that nothing was wrong. But in reality, she was usually malnourished, neglected in favor of Sorano (not that she held that against Sorano) and on occasion, outright abused.

One time, her mother had come into her room, and saw that she was eating a cookie that Sorano had given her. Her mother accused her of taking the cookie from Sorano, and punched and kicked her in the face and body until Sorano saw her and called the police. Yukino was then given to the neighbors who adored her until the Zeref worshippers came and destroyed their village. Her parents tried to get her back, but the neighbors wouldn't budge and took good care of her.

In fact, in the living room, was a picture she and Sorano had taken with the neighbors the day before their village was destroyed. Yukino got up from her chair, and took the photo from its place on the table, and gave it to their parents. "Do you know what's in this picture?" Yukino asked, not showing any emotion in their face. Her parents looked at the photo and remembered breaking apart when they saw that Yukino was much happier with the neighbors that they didn't even know. "Don't answer, I'll tell you. It's the family I wish I had," Yukino said while taking the picture back.

Sorano just sat there, angry with her parents. She knew she was the favorite in their eyes, but she never imagined all the pain they put Yukino through, even though she had tried to forget what her mother did that night until right now. She could say something, but she felt t was better to have Yukino tear her parents a new one. "I wish that these two were my real parents. I would have been happy as a child, instead of a child who thought they couldn't do anything right," Yukino said, as she started to cry on the picture.

"Yukino, we…" her mother attempted to explain before Yukino shouted at her. "SHUT UP! I wouldn't have become a nervous wreck of an adult, and maybe, just maybe, I could have been a stronger person. I stood by you two as a child, because I thought that no matter what you did, you had some shred of love for me in your hearts. But after that night, I realized I was wrong. I realized you two were nothing but a couple of heartless sociopaths. I don't know what I ever did to deserve this treatment from the likes of you…" Yukino said before her dad interrupted her.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. We had money troubles, we had addictions, and we used you as our scapegoat. We can't tell you how sorry we are. When you went to live with our neighbors, we realized that you were a great child, and we should've treated you better," he said as Yukino just looked on. "Well, too little too late. No, I don't forgive you, I never have, and I never will. So, do me a favor and just get the hell out of my life," Yukino said while pointing to the door.

"There must be something we can do to show you we've changed. Sorano, you…" her mother said, desperately trying to find something to make their daughter realize that they weren't lying. "I have nothing to say to you two. You lied to me, and worse, you've nearly killed Yukino God knows how many times. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have parents, and you two are nothing but strangers in my eyes," Sorano said. Their parents looked heartbroken, but got up and left. "You want this, you got it. We'll leave, and we'll never come back. But we love the both of you, even if you hate our guts," their mother said before she and her husband turned around and left.

Yukino felt relieved. All the anger and anguish she had held over those two had finally seemed to go away. She felt like a new woman, and went up to her sister, and hugged her. "Thanks for helping me stand up to those two," Yukino said while she was in the hug. Sorano returned the hug. "You're welcome. I'm sorry for bringing those two here. I had no idea what they really did to you," Sorano said, feeling really guilty about allowing them into Yukino's house. "It's OK, you didn't know. Now, let's get this bad taste out of our mouths, and go out to eat," Yukino said. Sorano smiled and grabbed her purse. "Sure, Yukino, let's get going," Sorano said before both she and Yukino left the house.

 **Well, what do you think? Don't forget to favorite, and leave a comment.**


End file.
